


cherry hunt

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically i wanted to write shu being slutty, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: rei just really wants to break shuand as it turns out, shu does enjoy quite a lot to be broken
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: Anonymous





	cherry hunt

“Is this fine?” Rei asks. Shu offers no reply, wrapping the measuring tape around his waist with firm, precise hands.

“Yes, yes. Though you must stay still” He finally says after a moment, hushed and cautious and so _focused,_ Rei was sure he could barely notice how close he stood to him.

Rei chuckles. It feels almost like an eternity, having Shu’s careful hands against his waist. He tugs on the tape, making sure it’s snug enough but not squeezing him, seeking the perfect measurement.

Always seeking perfection, Rei thinks, and he appreciates it, he thinks his friend’s efforts are nothing but admirable, truly. How he dedicated himself entirely to his art, his performances, putting every last drop of determination into the lyrics, the choreography…

Rei stares off into the small crack of window he could see from between the curtains, breathing in deep when he feels the measuring tape be unwrapped from his body, sliding against his skin as Shu seems to scribble away on a notepad, writing down his measurements. Concentrated, pure, composed.

He lets his arms down, relaxing his posture. Shu wore an aloof expression and squinted his eyes at the paper, fingers graceful around that fountain pen of his — He was so _graceful._

“Stand up straight” Shu orders, he complies without question. There’s one, two clacks of his heels against the floor as he gets behind Rei once again, and his hands are placed against his hips, right around the waistband of his slacks.

Rei feels himself stiffen “Do you need me to take off my pants as well?” He asks, smirk adorning his lips. And Shu’s expression doesn’t falter one single bit, when he blinks, waving his hand at him only once.

“Non, that won’t be necessary” He says, Rei drops the smirk a little bit. So unaffected and natural, Shu gets behind him once again, and on goes the measuring tape, tightly wrapped around the slight curve of Rei’s hips.

He feels dejected “You could at least humor my flirting a bit, Itsuki-kun” He pouts “Be kinder to your elders”

Behind him, Shu chuckles “Don’t be nonsensical, we’re but one year apart”

He tugs at the tape once more. Rei stares at his hands, how they fit around his hips so nicely. How they could’ve slid down, or gripped tighter, or…

He sighs, feeling heat stirring up at the bottom of his belly. Shu leaves him once again, to make notes, leaving the measuring tape on top of his desk and writing down on the notepad in a way that’s so poised it felt unbearable.

“That was the last measurement to be taken” He announces “I must take my notes now, if you’ll allow me”

Shu Itsuki would have never done any of these things Rei thought of. Shu Itsuki stood above everyone else, gleaming proudly like gold against the light of the sunset. He was so glorious, almost holy, and Rei knew he wouldn’t quite believe such a thing if he told it to him, but…

It was funny, he thought, how Shu vaguely reminded one of these dolls that he spent so much time with. He had such a delicate, intricate beauty to him. So untouchable and graceful and grandiose and almost _pure,_ in a way.

Rei was none of these things.

He feels the beginnings of a heart rate spike, the cold air of the room of the handicrafts club feeling much more pronounced against his steadily warming skin. Shu was paying him no mind.

Rei bites at the corner of his lip. It wasn’t like he’d never been attracted to him. But it, _this,_ was the first time they’d been truly alone together in a while, with no rush to push them to occupy themselves otherwise.

And Shu was looking so gorgeous, so wonderfully _breakable_ like the finest porcelain as he leaned against the desk, finishing up his notes, quickly moving to put aside the notepad, when…

“Oi, Itsuki” Rei’s voice is low, hands quickly placed on the desk, around Shu’s slim figure, who looked up at him with wide, frozen eyes “You haven’t been giving me enough attention today, have you?”

Shu blinks — A hint of scandalization flashing atop his lavender eyes. Rei’s heart hammered on his chest. Their faces stood close, he could feel Shu’s breathing, could see his gaze move and his eyes blink and feel how his muscles flexed into tension from the proximity.

“Sakuma, what is the meaning of this?” He queries. There’s almost a falter to his voice, a single hint of breathiness that makes Rei’s heart rate feel just a _little_ bit faster. He stays still, although by now he itches to run his hands up and down Shu’s lithe body by now, shamefully riled up by all the measuring, the light touching.

“You see, Itsuki. I think you’ve been looking all too tempting this afternoon” Rei says, subtracting one or two inches of distance between them “My self-control is running low, it seems. So, if you’d let me…”

He doesn’t finish it. His hands finally — _Finally —_ move towards Shu’s body, hoping he wasn’t being too forward, encouraged by the awareness that they were close, they flirted every now and then, Shu wouldn’t make this weird if he were to reject his advances.

And so, his left hand finds itself atop Shu’s waist, his right laying right over his hip.

“Sakuma” Shu breathes, eyes growing wider. Rei tries to contain his excitement, his grip going from a gentle resting of a hand to sturdier, albeit slight holding _“Sakuma”_

Rei’s face approaches Shu’s, lips moving closer to his ear so he could whisper “Would you allow me to touch you?”

And Shu is so delightfully underneath him now, despite all the stiffness and tension, there’s just the slightest feeling that he’s pliant, that he would grow even more so with time.

Oh, Rei would make sure to take him apart slowly, enjoy every second of it.

He lets himself get just a little bit bolder, knowing he couldn’t move too fast or it might put Shu off. He lets his face dive into the crook of Shu’s neck, moving his hand to pull at his collar just a little bit so he could have more access, grazing sharp teeth along his skin.

Shu’s breath hitches, fingers curling around the edges of the table.

“If- If you’ve started this” He lets out, higher in pitch “Then I believe it’s your responsibility to finish it, Sakuma.”

Rei smirks.

“Oh, I wouldn’t have guessed that Itsuki-kun was that easy” He speaks lowly against his neck, hand on Shu’s hip moving to pull his shirt off the inside of his pants so he could slip it underneath the fabric and onto his chest.

“D-Don’t…give me that” Shu retorts, and, oh, you could just hear how his voice slowly started to falter, how his words became less steady “Though I’m not vulgar, I’m not exactly…”

“Hm?” Rei hums, hand finally able to slip under the shirt, getting to work on kissing Shu’s neck, making his breath hitch once again, feeling how he shivered under the touch.

He tests the waters, biting lightly over Shu’s neck, letting his fingernails drag down his ribs to the bottom of his stomach, and Shu gasps once more, words cut short, dying on the tip of his tongue.

Rei puts some space inbetween their faces, smirking at Shu when he sees the pink flush over his cheeks, the half-lid of his eyes.

Without warning, he’s kissed.

There’s but a moment of shock — Shu launches forward, their lips clashing together messily, in ways Rei would have expected the other to hate, even.

Though he initiates it, he’s so passive under Rei’s touch. His arms loop around his neck, pulling him closer, like he couldn’t get _enough_ of it, and Rei kisses him deeply, all tongue and teeth and sharp tricks he’s picked up along the years.

His grip grows stronger as his composure starts running dry. Hands around Shu’s hips, sitting him down on the desk, possibly bumping onto any objects that were on top of it, pushing them to fall.

“Sakuma,” Shu gasps, desperate for breath when their lips are finally apart. There’s a tiny trail of saliva about to start running down his chin, and Rei gives him no time to complain once he starts kissing down his neck once again, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt, then the first button, then the second.

“Say, what do you want me to do to you?” He asks, looking into his eyes this time, which only made Shu avoid his, breathing labored and lips slick.

“That’s…I don’t…” He sputters, face now fully red. Oh, he was getting embarrassed now? Rei wasn’t having any of it “Y-You…”

“Hm? What is it, Shu?” He asks, letting his fingers roam under his shirt, over his chest, scratching down slightly every now and then “You have to use your words. I won’t know how to take care of you otherwise.”

Shu trembles, biting at his lip “D-Don’t be ridiculous, you’re not taking care of me.”

“Would you prefer me to break you, then?” He asks, and pinches his nipple roughly, finally, _finally_ earning him at least a muffled noise “Is that it? Are you some sort of secret masochist, Itsuki?”

“I-I’m not…” He stutters, voice pitching up high, and Rei pinches him again, lips back on his neck to kiss it, though this time he lets himself suck more roughly, at least to test the waters “Oh, oh god…”

Rei chuckles “Now, keep quiet, we’re still at school even if it’s late” He licks a stripe halfway up his neck, kissing roughly at this one specific spot near Shu’s jaw, making him squirm lightly on his grip “You wouldn’t want someone walking in, yes?”

“I wouldn’t, I really…” He starts, voice steadily growing more desperate “S-Sakuma, mmn—!”

Rei sinks his teeth onto the side of Shu’s neck roughly, feeling hands grabbing at the back of his shirt, legs locking around him.

“So you _are_ a masochist” He smirks at Shu, looking at him after he finishes kissing over the bite, leaving blooming purple and red on his otherwise spotless skin “Maybe you would want for someone to walk in on you like this”

Shu’s shirt is fully unbuttoned, leaving his lean chest exposed, Rei could see how quickly it rose and fell under his ministrations.

He trails down kisses on it, biting as he pleases, and Shu is laid down over the desk, sprawled carelessly as he has his way with him.

“You’re hard” Rei points out, nonchalant, hand placed over his crotch “Is the idea of someone seeing you like this that exciting? Or was it all the biting? Perhaps you’d like for me to step on you as well.”

Shu quivers, wordlessly covering his flushed face with his arms — So Rei pins his arms down onto the desk, pressing on them roughly as he clicks his tongue.

“Ah, ah, none of that. You’ll have to look me in the eyes while I break you” He grins deviously “That is, unless you aren’t as interested in this as I believe you are. In that case, I should leave you here.”

“Don’t…!” Shu chokes when he feels the lightening of pressure around his wrists “P-Please, I…”

Rei leans in close once again “So tell me you’re enjoying this” He whispers “Tell me that you enjoy being held down like this. Tell me what you want me to do to you. Be honest about it.”

“I…I like it” Shu says in that lovely broken voice of his, unable to gather as many words as he so frequently does “I really, really like it.”

“Is that so? So you admit that just some manhandling got you like this?” Rei queries, rubbing Shu’s cock through his clothes, making him jolt and need to muffle a moan “You’re so sensitive. If anyone told me, I wouldn’t believe that someone so dignified could act like such an eager slut.”

“G-God, _Rei…”_ He whines, panting against the wooden desk “Don’t…don’t tease me like this.”

This time, he merely chuckles “Sorry, _Shu-kun._ No can do.”

“What are you going to— _Aah!”_ Holding his wrists with one hand, Rei squeezes his cock, slightly more roughly than he usually would, only further confirming the other boy’s affinity with the light pain. He leans down to kiss him, pressing their chests together, Shu flat against the table, so wonderfully pliant against his touch.

“So cute” He murmurs once their lips part, kissing him senseless once again, feeling as Shu whines into his mouth. His leg comes up in between Shu’s, thigh soft against his erection, and Rei can feel himself being _so_ hard already, he wants to bend Shu over _right there,_ fuck him hard and messy until he’s screaming his name, so loud the _entire school_ could hear—

“R-Rei… I…” Shu pants, and he stops to admire him. Flushed and hard, shirt open and showing his pristine skin adorned with slight marks.

Shaky hands, now released from his mighty grip, find their way onto his back, nails digging into his skin. Lavender eyes, glassy from lust, stare intently at Rei. Expecting. Wanting.

“If you want me to do anything to you” Rei says, soft and low as he dives down once again, nuzzling into Shu’s neck, hands splaying over his thighs as he lets the other boy tremble, grinding himself onto Rei’s leg “You’ll have to beg for it”

Shu whines, eyes squeezing shut as he tries to pull Rei _closer,_ hands bunching up against the fabric, rubbing himself so shamelessly against his leg.

“You’re acting like such a whore, but you won’t actually beg for me to fuck you” He points out, biting down onto his neck and earning a muffled noise from him “Look at you, trying to hump my leg like a bitch in heat. Don’t you think that’s…quite inelegant, Shu-kun?”

“I- I can’t…” He pants, shaking his head, face burning red all the way up to his ears “I’m not- not usually like this, but you, you’re m-making me so…”

Rei idly pinches his nipple, and Shu _moans,_ fingernails digging in deeper onto Rei’s back.

“Oh, Shu-kun has experience? How interesting” He muses, kissing him messily for a moment “Has any other person ever treated you like this? I’m guessing that this is your favorite way to be handled, yes?”

He whines — god, he’s so _whiny,_ Rei loves it — once more, against Rei’s neck “I- I suppose… I found out I…nnh…” Rei’s hand comes down to his cock once again, stroking firmly through the fabric of his pants “Aah, Rei, I’m- I’m going to, I might—”

Rei’s heart is racing, he can feel it beating harshly against his chest. He can’t _take_ this — He bites down _hard_ on Shu’s chest, just above his nipple, reveling in the way that it made him cry out, and all of a sudden, pulls back on any contact, fingers flying to Shu’s zipper like his life depends on it.

He doesn’t give Shu any time to complain, only pulling down his pants in a swift movement, so deeply lost into the haze of lust, mouthing at the hard outline of his dick through his boxers.

“Beg for it” Rei growls “Beg for me to make you cum”

And, like a switch is flipped inside his head, like he’s finally been broken enough, Shu does.

“P-Please!” He whines, pushing his hips against Rei’s mouth, so gracelessly that he can feel his dick twitch “Please, Rei, _please_ l-let me cum, I need it, I need you—!”

“You’re so fucking good” At this point, Rei can feel even himself tremble, as he pulls down Shu’s now thoroughly soaked underwear, taking his hard, _aching_ cock into his hand “Such a good slut. Wish I could- I could fuck you right there…” He takes it into his mouth, feeling how nicely it fit over his tongue, starting to bob his head without warning.

“Aah, p-please, it feels so good, Rei, I’m s-so…” The garbled pleas spill out of Shu’s lips, now completely unfiltered “Please, please, _fuck me,_ fuck me right there, don’t stop, please—”

Hands tug at his hair so harshly, pulling on his hair not like puppet strings, but like the ropes he clung to like a lifeline, legs clamping around his head. Everything about Shu falling apart in a steady motion, his moans bouncing off the walls, and anyone, _anyone_ could walk in on them now, see how fucking _filthy_ they were….

“Rei, Rei, please, I’m gonna—” And he trails off, singing so beautifully, broken moans following each other in a wonderful crescendo.

Spilling down Rei’s throat as he threw his head back, shoving his head down his cock, shivers wracking through his body—

So Rei breathes, swallowing every last drop.

He slides Shu’s cock of his mouth, knowing just how much of a _mess_ both of them looked like.

He didn’t get to cum, himself, but _god,_ he felt wrecked. He could feel the strings of saliva running down his chin, the mess of his hair, the pressure of his own cock, achingly hard against his pants.

Rei’s eyes trail to Shu, panting, flushed and sweaty and _messy_ on the table, and he grins.

“Oi” He calls for him, predatory, hands on his thighs as he spreads his legs “You know this isn’t over yet, don’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> shu itsuki is a whore


End file.
